Championship Battle League(CBL)
by Kiki2000
Summary: This is actually a crossover of six different anime. Hitman Reborn is only one of them. Summary: A new Championship Battle League (CBL) event has appeared in a different dimension. What will happen if six different groups compete with each person having different ideas of each other including hate, friendship and….love?


_**Championship Battle League (CBL)**_

**_Author Note : Hello everyone, this is actually a crossover of six different animus. It is a fun fanfic to read as everyone has different views of each other. Well anyway plz enjoy!_**

**Summary: **A new Championship Battle League (CBL) event has appeared in a different dimension. What will happen if five different groups compete with each person having different ideas of each other including hate, friendship and….love?

**Chapter 1 – The First Team**

"Oi, Tsuna! Get up!" yelled an angry Reborn. Before I could get up, he whacked me with his giant leon hammer across the room and acted as if he did nothing wrong when I glared back at him, still wincing in pain from the hammer.

"OUCH! I was about to get up, you know!" He always hits me for stupid reasons and sometimes for no reason at all. Sometimes I think he just likes hitting me for his own enjoyment! I sighed as I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to eat, only to be knocked out by Lambo halfway down.

"Lambo, watch where you're going!" Lambo simply gave me a dumb look and went on playing with I-pin again. "Gees, kids these days…" I got up and finally sat down to eat breakfast.

"Hey Baka Tsuna, there's a letter for you," said Reborn in a mischievous tone which meant he was up to something.

I started opening the letter, my hands shaking at the thought of what was in it. Now this part shocked me! Nothing popped up from the letter. There was no Vongola symbol on the letter. It was just a plain letter addressed to me! I gave one last glance at Reborn to make sure he wasn't about to do something and then silently read the letter.

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_You have been invited to join the all new event, Championship Battle League (CBL)! You must bring four other people to join your team and we will tell you more about it if you come to Namimori Shrine at 3:00pm tomorrow sharp. The prize will be riches and unimaginable power! Thank you for your participation._

_Yours Sincerely, The CBL Team._

What the hell…is this?! "Reborn, you're up to something aren't you! Reborn?" Where the heck did he go?! Wait…where is everyone! The only one with me is Lambo who is picking his nose again! I am seriously going to murder Reborn!

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ah! It must be mum coming back from her Saturday shopping. As I walked to open the door, it suddenly burst open and exploded into dust to reveal two people, one with an angry look and the other with a calm yet happy look.

"**JYUDAIME!"** yelled the angry but now relieved one.

Hmm…They look familiar. Once all the smoke was gone, I could see them clearly. It was Gokudera and Yamamoto! "Hey, Tsuna!" said Yamamoto with his usual huge smile. "Are you alright jyudaime?! Reborn said you were tortured by thugs!" said Gokudera with worry in his eyes. I am going to kill Reborn. "Yea, I'm fine but everyone disappeared except Lambo while I was reading this letter." I handed the letter to them so they can read it.

"Jyudaime! Let me be on your team and ditch baseball freak!" shouted Gokudera with enthusiasm in his voice. "C'mon now, don't be mean, let me join the game," replied Yamamoto. He thinks it's a game again… I then felt someone tugging at my pants and looked down to see Lambo putting his boggers on my pants. "Eww, Lambo!" Gokudera finally snapped and was about to punch him but luckily Yamamoto stopped him in time.

"Tsuna, I'm bored, I wanna join your game!" said Lambo in an annoying way which made Gokudera want to punch him even more. I can't let Lambo come, he's only five but he's going to keep on bugging me! Suddenly a part of the wall collapsed, showing an extreme Ryohei coming towards us.

"I EXTREMELY WANT TO JOIN YOUR TEAM!" shouted Ryohei. My ears were about to pop! Wait, how did he know about the CBL event? Gokudera, finally released from Yamamoto, went to Ryohei.

"I see turf top knows about the competition," said Gokudera bitterly. "OF COURSE I KNOW ABOUT IT OCTAPUS HEAD!" replied Ryohei extremely. Gokudera's eyes became filled with fury when he said that but let him continue as I signed for him not to start fighting again.

"ELDER PAO PAO EXTREMELY TOLD ME ALL ABOUT IT BUT I FORGOT MOST OF IT EXCEPT TO JOIN YOUR TEAM FOR SOMETHING!" said Ryohei extremely.

I can't believe it. He still doesn't realise that Elder Pao Pao is actually Reborn?! "Tch, you didn't '_forget'_ it, you simply didn't _'pay attention' _to what he was saying," stated Gokudera in an angry tone. I know a fight is going to start at any moment now. Yamamoto usually stops it but he's busy playing with Lambo at the moment.

I was about to go and tell them to stop when a potted plant Reborn suddenly appeared and everyone silenced. Oh gees, Reborn and his strange costumes again. Lambo started laughing his head off and called Reborn weird.

That was the worst mistake of his life and I know from experience. He got shot straight in the face with Reborn's new bullet, immediate death bullet. "Gotta…stay…calm…," whined Lambo. "I see, it has some technical difficulties. He didn't die on the spot," said Reborn simply. I can't believe he said that with a straight face! Lambo suddenly burst to tears and used his 10 year bazooka to turn into adult Lambo.

"Hey Tsuna, is he one of your friends again?" wondered Yamamoto which had no idea it was Lambo. I ignored Yamamoto's question and went straight to Reborn. "Where were you and what happened to I-pin, Fuuta and the others?" I wanted some answers from Reborn about what is happening. I mean what is this strange CBL event thing.

"You should be worrying about yourself. Don't you have to start getting ready for tomorrow," replied Reborn casually. "For what? I'm not going to that dumb event." Plus who knows what freaks might be there. Reborn then yanked the letter off me. "It says at the very bottom corner that if you don't go, they will hunt you down and kill you. So unless you want to die, I suggest you go," said Reborn with an evil smirk across his face.

Why do these things always happen to me! But I don't have four people to join my team. I suddenly looked to Gokudera and Ryohei which have now gotten into a fight and then at Yamamoto and adult Lambo who were having a friendly chat about…sushi? "I guess you're right Reborn…" Reborn's evil grin widened.

I made sure to ask everyone again if they wanted to come and then shuffled up the stairs, into my room. Everyone finally left to get ready themselves and I laid quietly in bed, thinking about tomorrow. When it got dark, I simply fell asleep in a daze. This was going to change everything…

Wait, I still don't know where I-pin and the others disappeared to!

"Hello, Osoroshi-sama," greeted an eerie voiced man. "Greetings, I am nearly done with the preparations, Waru-san," replied Osoroshi in a way that would make anyone shiver. "Yo Osoroshi! What exactly are we joining?" stated a little girl called Chime. "My dear Chime, we are joining…the Championship Battle League event."

_**~~~Chapter 1 FIN~~~**_

_**Author Note : I know this is rlly short but I'm making the first chapters short because I'm only introducing the different teams. My others chapters will be much longer! Oh and I only write a chapter every 3 reviews :) Thanks for reading my fanfic :D**_


End file.
